Garlic Jr 's Revenge
by Benri Yume
Summary: Garlic Jr. is back and wants revenge! In this twist of events the saiyans are unable to transform into super saiyans and two of the Son's are kids. The Z-fighter's are in big trouble now... Enter Gotenkshan! Edit:On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from SignerLeo! Here you go! Gohan-Oniisan and Vegeta-oniisan are here for the disclaimer**

**Vegeta: The brat doesn't own anything**

**Gohan: That about sums the disclaimer and her personality up.**

**ME: WAHHHHH! My Oniisan's are so mean!**

* * *

A evil doctor grinned he rose up his hands to the sky. The sky was darkening; the dragon balls were beginning to glow. It had all been so easy. So easy to just fly to Namek and tell the Nameks that was a friend of those pesky Z-fighters. How easy it had been to trick them into thinking that he was wishing back a couple of friends that died in battle. It had all been too easy.

His whole body was trembling from the delight. The delight he would have when those fighters would see they were outmatched. The delight he would have when he saw their broken mangled bodies across the battle feel. The delight he'll feel when two particular people see their bodily changes. The thought was enough for him to cackle loudly. A Namekian stepped up smiling at the doctor with kindness, not knowing of his impure desires. The dragon emerged through the dragon balls and the doctor's grin widened.

"Please tell him to wish back Garlic and Garlic Jr and the Mayko Star." The doctor told the Namekian that was standing beside him. As much as he didn't want these aliens to hear his special wishes, the dragon only understood Namekian, a language in which he did not speak. The Namek repeated his wish and the Dragon's eyes glowed.

"Your wish has been fulfilled speak your next two wishes so I may return to my slumber." The dragon said impatiently.

"Next tell him to wish back Garlic's henchman." He told the alien. The Namekian looked at him curiously, wondering why he had such a bad feeling about saying these wishes, but it was an honor to do this for one of Son Goku's friends so he did as told. Once again Porunga's eyes glowed red.

"It is down what is your final wish?" He boomed. The mad doctor turned to the Namekian.

"Wish that Son Goku and Son Gohan were children, any age will do." The Namekian nodded and spoke the wish. The deed was done, there was no stopping it now, those Z fighters will get what they deserve. They will fear the name Garlic!

At night in the Son household, two bodies began to glow. White light shone from them and suddenly there bodies shrunk a foot. Faces became rounder and bodies chubbier. Slowly the two bodies began to shrink and at dawn when the bodies were short enough to be Goten's height, they suddenly stopped shining. As the light dimmed two children were In the place of Son Goku and Son Gohan. Gohan looking his age when he first defeated Cell and Goku looked like he did when Bulma first found them.

Both were in a lot of trouble now. Gohan may be able to turn super saiyan two but he will soon realize that his untapped powers wouldn't help him in this case. Yet they still were sleeping peacefully.

With Goku unable to turn super saiyan three, and Gohan not being able to go mystic, they were in deep trouble with some past enemies.

~Meanwhile

Nine pairs of eyes opened.

"How are we alive?"

"I…don't know. Weren't we dead?"

"Yes we were!"

"Again I ask how we are alive."

"Shut up you two we are alive that's all that matters. We have some revenge that was need to plan out."

"Do you mean?

"Yes!" Yes on their home planet was Garlic, Garlic Jr and his seven henchmen. They all smirked as they looked crossed the arms over their chests. It was a wonder how they were alive but they weren't about to let this slip through their fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

HIIIIIIIII! I'm *Yawn* Back with this chapter! vegeta onii-san! Here it is Leo-Chan!

Vegeta: She doesn't own anything but her bad hairdo.

WAHHHHH Vegeta's being mean to me.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes yawning. He stretched his arms over his head and felt satisfied after hearing the joints crack. Rubbing the sleep out his eyes, he swung his feet out of bed. Gohan pulled himself up out of bed and started to walk to the bathroom….and immediately fell. Something was caught around his ankles. It appeared to be his pants, which either got bigger or he got smaller. He pulled his pants up, but they fell down again. Five more minutes of this and this demi-saiyan walked to his mirror.

He couldn't figure out what was going on, it was like he shrunk. His shirt was hanging loosely around his body and it looked like a night gown. Not the best looked for an 18 year old. (Ahem 11) Reaching his mirror he took a glance at his reflection, looked away looking for some fitting clothes, then abruptly looked back, confused.

"What the hell?" His voice was more childish and his bangs fell into his eyes as he looked down, willing himself not to either go hysterical, or faint, which like his mother, he feels like doing in tough situations. In the mirror was a 11 year old version of him, which did not make any sense because he was 18! The poor boy was hopelessly confused and felt light headed so he called for his father.

"D-dad!" He called weakly down the hall. Goku did not answer so Gohan took a few deep breaths to calm him. He would not panic.

"DAD!" He yelled down the hall, his voice sounded stronger than before, although may I add it was still weak. It took a few seconds but Goku yelled back.

"Yes son-wha…" Gohan raised an eyebrow at his father's voice. It sounded like a ten year olds. Goku stumbled down the hall and Gohan couldn't help but laugh and the sight of his father drowning in his own clothes. Goku ran to his son's mirror and screamed.

"WHAT! WHY AM I A KID! AREN'T I GROWN UP NOW! Now that I think about it could all be a dream…NO! I ALWAYS DREAM ABOUT HAM!" Gohan shook his head about the last part and almost chuckled again when his own father had to look up at him to see his face. Goku started to float and grabbed hold of Gohan's shoulders. He began to shake them, making Gohan's head bob back and forth.

"Okay son don't panic! Don't panic! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T PANIC!" Chichi came into the room was Goten who was rubbing the sleep out his eyes. Goten pouted at being woken up.

"What's with all the noise? I wanna sleep?" He grumbled out annoyed. He caught sight his father and his big brother and started stuttering.

"O-onii-san? Otousan? HAHAHA!" By now Goten was on the floor rolling, it was too funny to him. It wasn't at all funny to Chichi for she walked to Gohan and looked at the ground.

"Sweetie holds out your arms." She ordered quietly. Gohan did as told and Chichi promptly fainted falling into her son's arms. Gohan picked her up, and carried her into his bed. Gohan turned around and picked up a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Mom, _

_You fainted…again so we are headed to Capsule Corp. to figure this out. Take Nimbus when you wake up please. Um…and shrink all of me and Dad's clothes remember we are really small now._

_Love you!_

_Gohan._

Gohan put down the pencil and left the note on his bed where his mother was resting. He turned to Goten.

"We are going to borrow year clothes; dad however is going to have to borrow you clothes from when you were seven." Goten nodded and ran out the door to find his old clothes. Twelve minutes later he hand a Gi to Goku and Gohan. They both got dressed and the three saiyans headed out the door, intent on getting to the bottom of this.

~Capsule Corp.

"Gotenkshan where are we it looks like my house."

"Sh Bra you're going to get us caught! Yes we are in your house about thirty years in the past though!"

"Why?"

"Because Pan I thought it would be fun so please be quiet! I'll take you to the park tom-whoah!" Gotenkshan, Pan, and Bra!" Were all dragged out of there hiding spot behind their time machine. Vegeta and Trunks were smirking at them and Bulma was leaning on the wall glancing at them.

"You three are busted! Now name!" She ordered. Bra immediately answered.

"Bra Briefs daughter of you and daddy who I ask to let go of me." She glanced up at Vegeta who dropped her. She gracefully did a flip and landed on her feet unhurt. Bulma clapped at her future daughter for a moment and turned to Pan and Gotenkshan. She glared at them.

"Spill!"

"My name is Pan Son, my Papa is Gohan and my Momma is Videl." Bulma nodded before looking at Gotenkshan.

"I'm Gotenkshan my Mom and Dad are Valese and Goten." Bulma nodded at him before walking to them. Bra jumped into her father's arms and hid away from her face. Her mom looked like she was nt in the best moods.

"Okay Gotenkshan, Bra, and Pan do you know you just squashed my newest invent-"

"Hi Bulma!" Three voices said together in unison. Bulma almost choked at the sight. In her lab was a child sized Goku, and child sized Gohan and a normal sized-but still incredibly short Goten! Bulma regain her breath and opened her mouth to scream when Gohan raised his hands.

"We do not know what happened but all we know is we are kids!" Gohan exclaimed. Bulma thought about this information for a moment before sitting on a table, brushing off the tools that were laid across it.

"Well we can assume that this is the work of the dragon balls so guess what? We can't use them to wish back your regular ages! Now get on the table so I can run some tests!" Gohan sat down while Goku looked fearfully at a needle that happened to be placed right next to Bulma. Bulma looked at it took the needle and cleaned it out then she put some green stuff in it and injected it into Gohan. Then she went for Goku who promptly tried to use instant transmission but appeared next to Bulma on accident. Bulma grabbed his arms and wrote down that bit of information. She stuck the needle on Goku than pushed them towards two tables.

"Let's begin."

~Insert Line

Dozens of tests and a break for lunch later Bulma finally gathered all her paper work in her hands. She looked at Gohan.

"Gohan do me a favor and turn mystic." Gohan closed his eyes but when they opened they were not teal. Bulma wrote this down and told Goku to do instant transmission again. Gohan landed on Bulma this time. Grumbling Bulma pushed Goku off and wrote this down again.

"Now to my calculations you two can't use your powers that you got after this age. Goku it is a miracle you can still use your ki! Gohan you still have hidden reserves of power. But you can't use any of the stuff this is locked up you can only go super saiyan one and two. "Gohan nodded and Goku pouted.

"No fair! Why does Gohan…who are they?" Goku asked just noticing the three people smiling and waving. Pan jumped off the bench and looked a Goku.

"This is just like what happens to you in the future!" She laughed. Bra laughed too. Gotenkshan looked confused.

"Wait…back track do you mean the time where grandpa got turned into the kid and you, Trunks, and Grandpa had to go into space?" Pan growled and hit upside the head.

"Of course! What other time was there!" Gotenkshan rubbed his head and frowned.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it!" Gohan stepped up and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Um who are you?"

"Well for starters I'm Pan, and I'm your daughter?" Pan grabbed Gohan's arm and smiled. Bra walked up to Gohan and smiled.

"I'm Bra Briefs, am the second child and Mommy and Daddy!" She pointed towards Bulma and Vegeta.

"I'm Gotenkshan! My dad is Goten my mom is better not named in front of my dad!" Gohan nodded slowly.

"Okay…moving on! Why are you here?"

"To have fun!"

"Should've seen that coming." Bulma clicked on teeth before smiling.

"Okay since Goku and Gohan aren't going to be adults anytime soon. You kids go play I'm going to figure this out." Gohan glared at Bulma for a minute but left with his father and the others. This was going to be the worst day ever. He could just tell by the passed events.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Sorry sorry sorry for the wait! It's due to chronic writers block! i'll update sooner I promise!**

**I still don't own DBZ!**

* * *

Bulma looked through her information before gasping, mentally slapping herself. She couldn't believe she didn't realize her mistake. She suddenly up from her chair, tipping it over and sending it into the table. She then took no time in rushing outside quickly putting on her coat.

"Guys!" She gasped. Gohan had been playing with Pan and Bra while Goku was sparring with Gotenkshan. Gotenkshan stopped for a moment to take a look at Bulma before getting kicked across the cheek. He fell onto the ground, holding his cheek gingerly.

"Yes Bulma?" He answered. Bulma took a deep breath before explaining what she had just remembered.

"I just remembered something about the dragon balls," she breathed," Well when the dragon balls are put together the and the dragon is summoned, the sky gets dark. It was at night but I now for a fact that it doesn't just get dark out, it gets pitch black. Last night was actually a pretty lit night. Besides Vegeta is not a heavy sleeper he would have heard something like lightening or thunder." She told them quickly.

Gohan's eyes widened before his face broke into a grin.

"The dragon balls haven't been used here!" He exclaimed. Bulma nodded with a slight smile and took something out of her pocket and threw it through a window. There was a grunt and soon enough, Vegeta's head poked through the window with a glare directed at Bulma.

"Woman why did you throw it at me!" He growled. Bulma smirked.

"Just go find the dragonballs will ya? I'm going to be taking some matters into my own hand. " Bulma laughed as she threw a capsule down and out popped a jet copter. She got in it and rolled down the window.

"TRUNKS GET UP YOU LAZY LITTLE BOY!" She screamed before racing off. Half-sleep Trunks floated out of the window in his Pj's.

"What's wrong with Mom?" He muttered sleepily. Goku shrugged before Trunk's eyes widened. He took a look at Goku.

"G-Goten?" Trunks stuttered. Goku shook his head.

"Goku." He said. Trunks's cheeks turned red was suppressed laughter. His shoulders began to shake. Goku furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey it's not funny!" Goku shouted. Gohan looked away. Unfortunately Trunks saw him too and began laughing. Gohan tackled him, dropping Bra who he had been tossing into the air while Pan caught her.

Trunks quieted down. "Okay I'm done now you three introduce yourselves." Bra was the first one to stand up, She took her place on his right.

"I'm your little sister from the future. You adore me." She told him. Trunks just rolled his eyes.

"I'm Pan! I'm like your little cousin!"

"Okaay and you?" He turned towards Gotenkshan.

"I'm Gotenkshan, I'm like your nephew in the future. Except er areb't related. Just know that your best friend has a son." Trunks nodded and sat back as the group began to play once more.

~Some in space

"Are we almost to Earth?"

"Yes actually we are. "We are going a lot faster than I expected a few ays I suppose. Just get to work on making those machines!"

~Lookout

"Yoohoo Dende! I have something I want to ask you!" Bulma called Dende immediately appeared, holding peeking out from the door.

"Yes Bulma?" He answered.

"Was the dragon balls used in the last few days?" She asked sweetly. Dende shook his head.

"They haven't been used since Buu." He answered. Bulma thanked him and left once again. That was all she needed to know.


End file.
